elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Auf dem Gipfel von Apocrypha
Auf dem Gipfel von Apocrypha ist die letzte Hauptquest in The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Hintergrund Komplettlösung Schalte deinen Schrei "Willen beugen" frei Das passiert im Laufe der vorherigen Quest, als Hermaeus Mora Storn tötet. Lies "Wachträume" Man geht ins Inventar und aktiviert das Schwarze Buch: Wachträume. Suche den Tempel von Miraak auf Man geht zu dem Buch welches nördlich der Plattform ist, und springt zu Kapitel II. Man geht die Treppe hinauf und den Weg entlang, besiegt dem Sucher, geht den rechten Weg und nimmst sich das Buch Über Apocrypha: Knochenlose Glieder. Dann geht man die Treppe hinauf, welche sich eben ausgefahren hat. Und springt zu Kapitel III. Man geht den Gang entlang, nimmt sich das Buch Über Apocrypha: Forschende Scheren und besiegt beide Sucher, die sich einen hier in den Weg stellen wollen. Sobald man das Buch genommen hat, öffnet sich die Türe, die vorhin verschlossen war. Man geht also zurück zu dem Buch Kapitel II ''und biegt kurz davor rechts ab. In diesem Raum aktiviert man das Scrye und geht den Gang, der erscheint, entlang. Man kommt zu einen großen Raum, in welcher man nach oben sehen kann, um das ZIel zu sehen. Man nimmt das Buch namens Über Apocrypha: Spähkugeln und geht dann in den nun offenen Gang, dort findet sich ''Kapitel IV. Man besiegt in der Halle die zwei Sucher und geht dann den Gang weiter hinten entlang, und läuft dort überall herum, bis zum Ende des ersten Gangs etc. bis sich ein neuer Gang auftut, mit 2 Suchern. Man geht am Ende des neuen Gangs die Treppe hinauf und dort nimmt man das Buch Über Apocrypha: Knirschende Klingen. Man geht dann wieder die Treppe hinunter und biegt gleich rechts ab, in dein einzig anderen Gang. Dort sieht man eine Art Lampe, wie man sie schon oft gesehen hat. Wenn man dort hingeht, macht sich ein neuer Weg auf, dann geht man einfach die ganze Zeit geradeaus, bis man zu noch ein Scrye kommt, welches man aktivieren muss, nur um wieder die Treppen hinabzusteigen und den neuen, nordöstlichen Weg zu durchqueren und an einem Hof ankommen, in dem EIn Schleicher aus dem Wasser emporkommt. Man geht rechts den Den Gang entlang und aktiviert das Scrye. Damit öffnet sich eine Türe im Norden, dort geht man hindurch und springt zu Kapitel V. Dort geht man einfach den Weg entlang bis man zu der großen Halle kommt, in der man vorhin war, nur dass man jetzt nicht hochschauen muss, sondern oben ist. Dort muss man jedes Buch zu dem passenden Symbol legen. Das direkt beim Eingang ist für das Knirschende Klingen. Das davon östlich ist das für Forschende Scheren. Das gegenüber von Knirschende Klingen ist Knochenlose Glieder und in das letzte kommt Spähkugel. Nun erscheint ein Buch mit dem man zu Kapitel VI ''kommt, dort geht man einen kurzen Gang entlang und kommt dann zu einer großen Plattform, auf der zwei Sucher sind. Wenn sie besiegt sind, geht man zu der Wand und lernt einen Schrei von ''Drachenform, welcher, hängt davon ab wie viele man schon gefunden hat. Benutze den Schrei "Wille Beugen", um Sahrootar zu zähmen Sahrootar ist ein Drache, welcher kurz nach dem Schrei kommt, um einen zu töten. Wenn man alle drei Wörter von Wille beugen auf ihn einsetzt, wird er aber zahm und man kann auf ihm reiten. Bezwinge Miraak Man fliegt nun mit Sahrootar in die Richtung zu Miraak, unterwegs trifft man aber auf eine kleine Plattform mit zwei Suchern und einem Schleicher, bei der man die Kräfte des Drachen und die Steurung testen kann. Danach landet man auf dem höchsten Turm Apocryphas, dort findet man Miraak, welcher einen Dinge erzählt und einen dann mit seinen zwei Drachen angreift. Absteigen ist am geeignesten. Sobald man Miraak besiegt hat, was ziemlich schwierig ist, da er, sobald er wenig Leben hat, das Leben eines Drachen in sich aufnimmt, spricht Hermaeus Mora zu einem, tötet Miraak und macht einen zu seinem neuen Diener. Die Belohnungen sind nicht bescheiden, man bekommt Miraaks Rüstung und seine Waffen, und kann nun, wann man will seine Perks zurücksetzen und neu verteilen. en:At the Summit of Apocrypha Kategorie:Quests Kategorie:Kein Bild vorhanden Kategorie:Quests in Dragonborn